Something there
by Ketorincatsan
Summary: What happens when the rest of the team see it but two don't. Two of the team's agents fall totally in love with each other but the other doesn't seem to be able to notice. So when the rest of the team members decide to play matchmakers it go horribly wrong...Or horribly right (Rated t just to be safe)


**A/N: Hey Guys, here is a quick little one shot i had the idea of writing after listening to something there from beauty and the beast (animation). I will hopefully update my other fanfic soon. (i currently have writers block so suggestions are welcome :P) Any who... On to the story.**

 **PS you can tell who is talking to Reid by the nickname he has from each person most comonly known to the show. i.e jj is spence, Morgan pretty boy, Rossi kid, so on it'll make more sense while reading**

Everyone on the team could see it. They were getting frustrated, actually, because those two didn't seem to be able to see the other ones feeling for them themselves. The good Dr Reid always had adoring eyes when he looked at her, but she never seemed to notice. And Prentiss always had a sparkle in her eyes whenever the resident genius was spouting off statistics that the rest of the team lost interest in almost immediately. But he didn't seem to see it either.

It was frustrating mostly for JJ as they were her two best friends and they were totally oblivious to the others body language around each other. The media liaison was half tempted to throw a party just to play seven seconds in heaven or truth or dare and lock them in a closet or room, so they could make out. So, that's exactly what she did the following Saturday night.

Reid was nervous for some reason. JJ never threw a dinner party at hers and wills house, and he had a feeling the team was up to something, but he didn't know what. JJ had said that it was formal attire, so Reid was forced to wear the only suit he had, which just made him that little bit more anxious. He felt too exposed wearing the suit, like a beacon that drew everyone's attention, and attention was the last thing he wanted. Morgan was due to pick him up in about three minutes. So, Reid sat and waited anxiously until the doorbell finally rang signalling that Morgan was here.

The team filed in one after the other and Prentiss felt under dressed. All the men on the team were wearing suits, even Spencer Will and little henry. Her on the other hand was wearing a red dress that came to just above her knees and had a love heart neck line with no straps, with black stockings and ankle length wedges. JJ was wearing a light purple dress that came to her ankles and flowed gracefully behind her, with black flats and her hair was in curls half up, half down with two curls framing her face, making it look delicate.

After dinner the team decided to play a game of truth or dare and Dereck was exited. He knew what JJ planned on doing and who she was going to ask first. Seen as Reid would play it safe and ask truth it was the perfect set up. Especcially since it was a mandatory part of the evening. JJ got the ball rolling.

"Spence, truth or dare?"

"Uh…Truth?"

"Do you have a crush on Emily?"

Everyone could see Reid blush as he stuttered to change his answer

"I…I Change my mind. Dare."

"Nope. sorry spence can't do that."

"Don't forget pretty boy, if you don't answer honestly it becomes a dare. And I can assure JJ's dare will be much worse."

Everyone could see the calculation the resident genius was going through in his head, but at the same time he looked like a fish out of water. It was quite amusing. Hey almost missed his response, it was so quiet.

"What was that kid?"

"Yes" Reid's response was just above a whisper and he wouldn't look up at any of them, the redness of blush very evident on his face

Prentiss relaxed slightly at Reid's answer. It at least meant that he reciprocated her feelings to some degree. But then It was Morgan's turn to ask some one.

"Yo Prentiss, truth or dare?"

"Uh…Dare." The confidence in her voice only slightly wavering. Any dare was better than them asking if she reciprocated Reid's feelings towards her. Or so she thought.

"I dare you to make out with Reid."

"What?!" Her and Reid shouted in unison as they felt their cheeks burning.

"You two heard me. I dare you to make out with Reid."

"No. Not gonna happen." And she felt terrible because A) she really wanted to do the dare and B) she could see Reid's hurt expression. "Fine." With a sigh she got up pulling Reid by his tie, leading him into one of the spare rooms.

"They've been in there a while." Garcia noted. It had been about half an hour since Morgan had dared Emily, and the hadn't seen either her or Reid since they closed the door of the room. They emerged about five minutes later, Reid's hair a tangled mess and tie crooked. He was wearing a goofy smile and his eyes never seemed to leave Prentiss' form. Like-wise, Prentiss' hair was messed up and her make up smudged. Her eyes never seeming to leave Reid's form. They sat down next to each other, Reid snaking his arm across Prentiss' lower back with Emily resting her head on spencer's shoulder. The other five BAU members had completed their mission to bring them together.

 **7 months later**

"Spencer? Babe? Come down here I need to tell you something.."

"Okay Em I'll be down in a minute."

As spencer Reid came down the stairs, there were a million reason going through his head. What he actually heard was better, and much much worse then what he could ever think up.

"Babe? I…I'm pregnant."

"What? Really? I'm going to be a Father? Em that's incredible. Wait I'm going to be a father?" He wasn't sure what to do then all of a sudden the world was tilting and then went black.

 **A/N: Hey I'm back.(sheepish smile while rubbing back of neck) I am thinking of making a sequel one shot to this. If you would be interested in that please leave a comment in the reviews or PM me. If i get more then five (i know pretty low but i am working my way up) then i will make a sequel one shot. Any who. I bid you all a good night as it is currently 10:46 in my home state and where i live (they are the same)**


End file.
